Gaara, ¿En control o controlado?
by konohaflameninja
Summary: El Kazekage estaba harto de la situación, las cosas no podían seguir así! Y si Gaara (ya de seis años) no iba a poder controlarse, entonces iba a tener que intervenir él...


**Hola a todos!**

 **Ya llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir de Gaara y el Cuarto Kazekage (que ahora resulta que se llama Rasa, ¿quién lo diría? :o ) así que espero que les guste y les pido que por favor comenten ;)**

 **También quería pedirles que por favor tengan muy presente a México :( Mi país es muy bonito y estoy súper agradecida con todos los países que están ayudando. Es en momentos como estos donde nos damos cuenta de que las personas tienen unos corazonsotes escondidos por ahí :3**

.

-Esta situación no puede seguir así, Yahamaru- fue la sentencia de Lord Kazekage. ¡Y esque la situación lo tenía harto! Lo había intentado todo durante seis malditos años, incluso se había llevado a vivir con ellos al molesto de su cuñado a ver si un poco de atención extra ayudaban al mocoso, pero nada servía! Gaara seguía igual de inestable que al principio, si no es que más, y tantas pérdidas de control no le ayudaban en nada para ganar la simpatía de la aldea. Demonios, Rasa estaba seguro que si no fuera porque era el hijo del Kazekage, al niño no le iría tan bien…- Estoy harto… Las cosas no mejoran. ¿No estás trabajando con Gaara en nada o qué?-

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Con todo respeto, yo no intento mas que ser un tío comprensivo y amoroso para…-

El hombre no estaba para escuchar esas estupideces. Como Kazekage ya había hecho el ridículo desde la primera vez que Gaara perdió el control, pero como padre aún podía evitarle a su hijo pequeño años de sufrimiento y soledad si procedía como era debido.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Ese es el problema- Yashamaru lo miró extrañado. ¿Perdón?- Hoy mismo quiero que lo acorrales. Presiónalo, llévalo al punto de quiebre, a ver si puede controlarse-

Mientras que el otro hombre no se opuso, tampoco se abstuvo de dirigirle una mirada completamente extrañada.

-¡¿Qué?!- Rasa estaba cansado de siempre ser el malo del cuento, y esa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Yashamaru no ayudaba en nada- Yo sé lo que hago, y si lo has estado entrenando tan bien como dices, entonces debería ser completamente capaz de controlarse en todo momento… No podemos dejar que esta situación se vuelva más peligrosa-

Esa misma noche…

-Tu madre nunca te quiso- el Kazekage no podía creer que el hombre se vieran ese situación y se hundiera a sí mismo todavía más.

Absolutamente todo había salido mal. Él le había dicho a Yashamaru que presionar al niño, sí, pero nunca le dijo que vestido de asesino y menos que lo hiciera atacándolo. Como si todas esas tonterías fueran poco, ahora el muy imbécil estaba mencionando la Madre de Gaara y diciendo cada vez más estupideces…

Y además… ¿Acaso el muy atrevido acababa de decir que él lo había enviado a matar a Gaara? No sabía qué lo indignaba más, si semejante mentira o el hecho de que el rostro de su hijo pequeño lucía tan fácilmente convencido.

Estaba decidido, si el idiota de su cuñado salía vivo de esta podía irle diciendo adiós a su exagerado sueldo de niñera. Él sólo le había dicho que presionara y quebrara un poco al muchachito porque no podían seguir igual de estúpidamente suaves con su entrenamiento, jamás le había dicho que destruyera la imagen que tenía de Karura.

De pronto, el sonido de muchísima arena amontonándose en lo que podría ser la muerte de Yashamaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le permitió actuar rápidamente. En cuestión de nada, Rasa ya había invocado a su polvo de oro para debilitar completamente las barreras de arena de Gaara y poder romperlas un instante. Utilizó toda la velocidad que poseía para poder interponerse entre su hijo menor y el malherido ninja.

-¡BASTA, GAARA!- aprovechó la debilidad de la arena para zarandearlo por los hombros- ¡BASTA!-

El chico, al parecer estaba tan alterado en ese momento que ni los gritos de su Padre lograron intimidarlo, sino que al contrario, hasta parecía dispuesto a atacarlo a él… Lo cual el hombre no iba a permitir.

SLAP

Por un instante, el rostro de Gaara perdió la expresión de furia y más bien adoptó la que le correspondía, es decir, la de un niño al que su Padre le acababa de abofetear el lado derecho del rostro.

-¡Concéntrate!- Rasa no parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo- ¡Tienes que controlarte! Mira eso- señaló al otro tipo tirado en el suelo- ¿Quieres matar a tu tío o qué?-

El crío inmediatamente volvió a su actitud de rey y soberano del desierto.

-Él no es mi tío-

Enseguida le cayó un manotazo en la boca, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-Cállate, Gaara… Sólo cállate- maldijo entre dientes- Estoy de acuerdo en que todo lo que dijo el muy bastardo estuvo completamente fuera de lugar, porque para empezar ni siquiera es cierto, pero sigue siendo tu tío al menos hasta que decida qué hacer con él. Y sí se va morir en algún lado, me niego que sea en el techo de mi casa-

Mientras que el desprecio era evidente en el rostro del crío, éste ya no se atrevió a discutir.

-Voy a llevarlo a algún hospital y vuelvo enseguida. Más te vale estar en tu habitación para cuando eso pase- fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a recoger el casi cadáver y salir en busca de algún centro de salud.

El kazekage exhaló pesadamente mientras abría la puerta de su casa un par de horas después…

De acuerdo, eso de presionarlo no había salido para nada como lo había pensado… Para empezar, el imbécil de Yashamaru se había sincerado, después Gaara había perdido el control de su arena y del Shukaku, y, como si todo eso no fuera poco, tendría que dar un par de explicaciones al chiquillo si no quería que éste perdiera por completo la compostura e iniciase una masacre.

Subió los escalones resignado y reunió ánimos antes de entrar a la recámara. En verdad que lo único que le faltaba esa noche era ponerse a discutir con un mocoso recién traumatizado.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa que se llevó al finalmente girar el cerrojo y abrir la puerta le dio la motivación que le faltaba. Ahí frente a él se encontraba su hijo de seis años con un símbolo en la frente que, sin lugar a dudas, no se había hecho con marcador.

-¿Pero qué…?- se acercó estupefacto- ¡No jodas, Gaara! ¡¿Qué mierdas hiciste ahora?!- enserio esperaba que no se infectara esa cosa.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a inspeccionar la frente del niño, una gran barrera de arena se levantó entre ellos.

-No te me acerques-

Y vaya que eso lo hirió, pero lo molestó aún más. En cuestión de nada, el polvo de oro del hombre ya había destruido por completo las barreras de arena.

-¡A mí no me digas que hacer! ¡Soy el Kazekage, yo mando en esta aldea y sobre todo en esta casa, que para algo soy tu Padre!-

-¿Y lo eres?- se atrevió a replicarle el chiquillo, algo muy poco característico de él- Porque hasta donde sé, los Padres no mandan matar a sus hijos-

El hombre gruñó por lo bajo.

-Ya te dije que yo no hice eso-

-¡¿Y por qué debería de creerte?!- se atrevió al cuestionarlo el menor- Tú y tu maldito gobierno son una farsa y un fracaso, empezando por mí. No se me hace nada irreal la idea de que ya no quisiste batallar con el arma fallida y preferiste deshacerte de ella-

SLAP

Antes de que siquiera pudiera procesarlo, otra bofetada ya le había cruzado el rostro.

-Pues te guste o no, vas a tener que creerme- lo que le faltaba, que ahora hasta el más pequeño de sus hijos estuviera de insolente- Porque a partir de ahora, evidentemente Yashamaru ya no vive en esta casa, así que de tu entrenamiento me encargo yo-

-No necesito que me entrene nadie- fue lo primero que replicó el niño bastante indignado una vez que salió de la sorpresa que le había causado la bofetada.

-¿No? ¡No digas estupideces, Gaara! ¿A quien intentas engañar? No puedes ni siquiera jugar tranquilamente con tus hermanos sin que alguien termine llorando o lastimado porque no sabes controlar tu arena-

El niño no pudo evitar sentirse horriblemente mal al escuchar eso, y el kazekage aún más por decirlo, pero ya no se podían andar con rodeos, era una realidad que ambos sabían, y una bastante alarmante por cierto.

-¿Quieres que los demás vean que eres un milagro para esta aldea y no una maldición? Pues habrá que convencerlos. Claro que no me gusta ver que aparte de tus hermanos no tienes con quien jugar, pero no puedo culpar a los demás tampoco… Tu arena es demasiado peligrosa si no está bajo control- vio al niño listo para replicar- Y sí, ya sé que eso es por un error mío- un niño no era apto para controlar una bestia- Pero a estas alturas lo único que puedo hacer para remediarlo es ayudarte a entrenar, y eso va a pasar quieras o no-

Al escuchar estas palabras, el niño se preparó para una discusión aún más fuerte, pero no tuvo oportunidad puesto que el hombre lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo llevó casi arrastrando escaleras abajo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!- comenzó a forcejear en cuanto pudo.

-Silencio, Gaara- fue la seca respuesta del hombre- Que ya mismo comenzamos con Taijutsu-

Poco sabía el niño de que las próximas semanas se las pasaría en un régimen bastante estricto en el cual o estaba entrenando o comiendo o descansando unas cuatro o cinco horas en las noches mientras los demás dormían, eso si es que tenía suerte y su padre decidía irse a dormir…


End file.
